growingupcreepiefandomcom-20200214-history
The Tell-Tale Poem
The Tell-Tale Poem was the first episode of Growing Up Creepie. It premiered on September 9, 2006 along with the other episode in the half-hour broadcast, "Creepie Meets Tarantula Boy." Synopsis It was nearing Mother's Day and all the students were assigned to submit their poems, praising their Moms, in Dr. Pappas's class. When it came to Creepie's turn to read her poem, it scared some of the students and made Dr. Pappas concerned. After class, Dr. Pappas sends her to the principal, Ms. Montserrat,'s office, where she agrees with her fellow educator's assets on Creepie's behavior. The principal had Creepie undergo some creative visualization tests, just to analyze her psyche. After when Creepie was dismissed and went home, Ms. Montserrat called her Creechur Mansion. When Creepie returned home, her family were rejoiced to find that Creepie's Mother's Day poem was "a real scream." The next class day, Ms. Montserrat went on to keep a close eye on the Gothic student, when the principal saw Creepie rescuing Gnat from the bug trap located high in the gym and thought that the young girl was undergoing "social pressure", cannot take it anymore, and is about to commit suicide. After Creepie rescued her brother, she nimbly jumped down to safety, that's when Ms. Montserrat decided that they're both going to the mansion to talked to the young Creechur's parents. Meanwhile, Gnat flew ahead to warned the family that an unexpected guest is coming to the family home. When Ms. Montserrat and Creepie arrived, the insect family cobbled together a disguise, just to make the discussion perfect. But advised the Middlington School principal not to get close, because Mrs. Creecher was "suffering" from German Cockroach Measles. The principal stated that they're here to discuss the imagery of the poem, the potential mother-daughter conflict, and the graphic eating, Caroleena explains that her daughter sees her as a strong female role model and that's what all girls need in this day. Ms. Montserrat finds nothing wrong and leaves, as she was hopping down the steps, the tiny woman attempted to swat Gnat, who was chasing a fly, muttering that "Bugs are such filthy creatures." And tells the Creecher family that she knows of a good exterminator. The disguised imploded, because of the sneeze. Creepie thanks her Mom, but then later realizes that Aunt Rose was missing. As the Middlington School principal was driving away and muttering that "Nothing escapes from her keen perception." Aunt Rose, who stole away in the back seat, was growling. Characters Aunt Rose Budge Bullfrog Cheerleader 1 Caroleena Creepie Dr. Pappas Gnat Harry Paully Red Spider Ms. Montserrat Middlington Student (Boy) Middlington Student (Boy) 2 Middlington Student (Boy) 3 Vinnie Quotes Creepie: Mother, proud, strong, beautiful Mother See what you want-grab it Bite its head off-snap in your powerful jaws Crunching limbs, torso Victim, helpless as its life drains Crunching, crunching, crunching Eyes glowing the hunger never satisfied Mother Chris-Alice: (when she sees a stuffed bunny) Oh. My. Gosh! Isn't that rabbit the cutest? Creepie: For a large, fake stuffed rodent? Absolutely. Chris-Alice: And after we ride the Ferris Wheel, let's get all shook up on the salt and pepper shakers. Creepie: That's a good thing right? Mrs. Monseratte: I here there is a stomach bug going around. Creepie: Oh. You mean Uncle Bert. Creepie: (while Mrs. Monseratte is hugging her) I can't breathe. Caroleena: You've reached the Creecher residents. For maggots, press 1, for larvae, press 2, all other callers press 3. Have a delicious day. Budge: (reading poem) Oh to be five again. When Mama said good night. Snuggled in her cozy arms, everything felt right. Gnat: Yuck! Budge: Into her loving eyes that glowed so warm and bright. And after she closed the door, her smile was my night light. Dr. Pappas: Very touching indeed Mr. Bentley. (Gnat falls over and pretends to gag) Creepie: (to Gnat) Gnat, you're such a pest. Dr. Pappas: (sobbing) I REALLY must call my own mother one of these years. (yelling) NEXT! Bugs: Creepie's home! Pauly: (on Creepie's shoulder) How'd it go today Creepie? (eats a caterpillar) Caroleena: Pauly, don't talk with caterpillar in your mouth. Pauly: Sorry, mom. Vinnie: So, did everybody dig your Mother's Day poem? Creepie Huh. Yeah. It was a real scream. Vinnie: (to Caroleena) Aw. She takes after you. Love bug. Caroleena: (to Creepie) I am so proud of you. Pauly: We have a real poet in the family. Group hug. (all the bug crawl on Creepie) Mrs. Monseratte: Creepie Creecher. Student ID number 24601. Dr. Pappas asked me to read this...poem of yours and I have to say that I agree with his assessment that it is more than a little alarming. Creepie: Thank you. Mrs. Monseratte: A responsible educator can never be too careful with the delicate psyche of the emerging adolescents. (shreds paper) So, I would like to administer a little test to get to know you better. Creepie: Test? I didn't study for any test. Mrs. Monseratte: No no no no no no no child. This is not a test you study for. It is what we call "Creative Visualization". (Creepie automatically appears in the chair) Mrs Monseratte: Just sit back and relax. Now, tell me the first thing that comes to your mind. Creepie: (to each different card) A muring fly, a mosquito sucking blood, head lice, spider web, deer tick, stink bug, host, fire ant, two cockroaches fighting over a hunk of rotting meat. Mrs. Monseratte: Very interesting. Thank you Creepie. You may go now. Trivia *In this episode, Vinnie's voice is similar to Dracula. His voice was changed to a impression of actor Vincent Price for the rest of the series. *While Creepie was reading her poem, the lights began to flicker and thunder appeared all of a sudden. Gallery Notes *Mrs. Monsteratte believes Creepie is going to commit suicide when she see her near the gym ceiling freeing gnat from a fly trap. (When Creepie reads her poem, the lights start to flicker and thunder and lightning suddenly appear. *Caroleena, Vinnie, Pauly, Gnat, and all the other bugs in Dweezwold dress up and pretend to be Creepie's mom while Mrs. Monsteratte visits the home to talk to her about Creepie's Mother's day poem. They make up the excuse that they have German cockroach measles so they wouldn't have to touch Mrs. Monsteratte. **After The Tell-Tale Poem, Creepie gives out some facts about the Praying Mantis. After "Creepie Meets Tarantula Boy", she gives some facts about the Tarantula. Allusions *'The Tell-Tale Poem': name Spin off of the short story "The Tell-Tale Heart" by Edgar Allen Poe. * Creepie's student ID number is 24601, which is a reference to Les Miserables. 24601 is Jean Valjean's prison number. Category:Episodes